


Cocktease

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Kind of Pre - Wincest, M/M, Sam teasing Dean with his hot body, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincest, possession/moster outing their feelings for each other, one takes advantage of this knowledge</p><p>Shape shifter!Dean tells Sam a little secret about his brother. Sam takes his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktease

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

 

So, you’re asking yourself why Sam's wandering around naked all day long?  
  
Well, there are these things Dean has said to him. Not Dean - Dean, but shape shifter - Dean. Told him all of his brother's darkest secrets. Told him how much his big brother wants him. Wants to claim him, possess him, fuck him.  
  
Sam still shivers when he thinks about the dirty words the creature has used. He knew it has been just a mirror to his own feelings towards Dean. Feelings he had buried deep inside his soul, in a place where not even he could find them.  
  
But now, now it was different. Now he knew they both wanted it. They wanted each other and god, Sam wanted Dean so bad it made him lightheaded.  
  
So he started teasing Dean. Stretching in front of him, showing off a bit more than usual. Walking around shirtless. Then without his jeans. Then naked. He saw Dean looking, wide - eyed, pupils blown with lust, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.  
  
And then, the last step.  
  
Begging.  
  
Dean could never resist a Sam asking him for something.  
  
"Please, Dean! Please. I want it. Want you so bad. I know you want me, too. Please!"  
  
There is not one case in the Winchester's record where Dean has said no to Sammy.


End file.
